


Right?

by ThatCatLover



Series: Natsuki's Life [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Poetry, no happy ending, trigger warning for child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover
Summary: Trigger warning for child abuse.A poem written by Natsuki about her home abuse.(WARNING: NOT A HAPPY FIC)





	Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse.

Some days are worse than others  
Those are the days when everything hurts more  
Those are the days when I walk to school with a limp  
Or when I don’t go at all

I always deserve what I get  
The punishment should always fit the crime they say  
It does, it always does  
In a way, he’s helping me to fix my mistakes

I break a dish, he breaks a bottle on my back  
I eat too much, he takes away my food  
Stay up too late, no sleep at all  
Blood on the floor from my period, he hits me enough so that I can learn to clean up blood

Where would I be without these lessons?  
I’d be greedy, a glutton, rude and ungrateful  
Though I already am  
He tells me that, and he’s always right

He cares about me in a way that no one else does  
Not Yuri, Monkia, Sayori, nobody at all  
After all, they don’t give me these lessons  
They leave mistakes untreated, maybe that’s why I’m so terrible

He really does care for me  
He does love, me Papa does love me  
That’s why, when I do something right, he says I’m a good girl  
When I do something right he’s proud to have me as a daughter

When he started teaching me, he would give me a gift in exchange for my bruises  
He doesn’t do that anymore, be still teaches me  
That’s why I should be grateful for him  
Still, I think I like Papa better when he isn’t mean to me

Then again, it’s my fault that he’s mean to me  
I deserve what I get, no matter how much it hurts  
Every cut, bruise, punch, kick, insult, I deserve it  
He does it because he loves me, he loves me when he says he wishes me dead

He loves me, he loves me, he loves me

Right?


End file.
